A light-water nuclear power plant comprises a reactor vessel which encloses a reactor core. The reactor core comprises a large number of fuel assemblies. More particularly, the core comprises normally between 400 and 1000 fuel assemblies. A fuel assembly comprises a bundle of fuel rods. The fuel rods in turn comprise pellets of a nuclear fuel. A coolant in the form of water is arranged to flow from below and up through the core to cool the fuel rods while nuclear fission is in progress. The heated coolant is evaporated whereupon it is passed to a turbine for conversion into electric energy. After a certain burnup time of the fuel assemblies, it is normal either to reject them or to transfer them within the fuel core in order to burn them out further. Such refuelling or transfer of fuel takes place upon shutdown of the nuclear power plant. During the shutdown, work is normally carried out also in the reactor vessel and in other systems which are connected to the reactor vessel. Such a shutdown is very costly and takes approximately three to eight weeks. Therefore, it is desirable to do whatever is possible to limit this shutdown time to the shortest possible time.
The refuelling in a nuclear power plant thus comprises (a) replacing burnt-up fuel assemblies with new ones, and (b) transferring a large number of fuel assemblies in the core to obtain optimum burnup. During such refuelling, the fuel assemblies are normally handled one by one. When the reactor vessel is opened to make the fuel assemblies accessible, a handling tool is moved down into the core and is brought to grip a fuel assembly which is to be temporarily placed in a fuel pool. Normally, control rods arranged between the fuel assemblies are left in the reactor vessel. Further fuel assemblies are lifted out of the core and placed at an arbitrary location in the pool. Thereafter, new fuel assemblies are lifted from the pool into the reactor vessel to the new empty positions. The fuel assemblies are thus lifted one by one. The fuel assemblies which are to be transferred within the core are normally moved directly from their old to their new positions.
In the event that work has to be carried out in the reactor vessel or in adjacently located systems, such as pumps directly connected to the reactor vessel, a suitable number of fuel assemblies have to be lifted out therefrom and be temporarily placed at an arbitrary location in the fuel pool. In certain cases, the whole reactor vessel may have to be emptied of fuel assemblies.
The lifting of the fuel assemblies one by one out of and into the reactor vessel, respectively, is one of the independent work operations during the shutdown which takes a relatively large proportion of the total shutdown time. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a method of reducing the time of the fuel handling and hence the total shutdown time.